User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Loly page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueDevil (Talk) 20:51, 4 April 2009 Image Policy Hi. Thanks for uploading those images from episode 252. I would like to remind you, however, that as set out in the Image Policy, you need to add and templates. I've added them for you, but please make sure to add them in future. Thanks, and let me know if you have any questions/problems with adding it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 19:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, in the summary box when you are uploading the image, or else you can edit the image's page afterward and add it either in the summary or underneath the license info. So long as it is on the page, it is not overly important where abouts it is. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) User Pages Do not edit any post that is not your own on another user's talk page.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't edit other posts. I was just about to write one myself, but I changed my mind and I deleted my own post and then saved.Bereisgreat (talk) 17:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You changed the banner at the top of Yyp's talk page.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : I did? Are you sure I did that? I didn't touch that section. And if it was me, it was not on purpose and I'm sorry. Bereisgreat (talk) 17:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually you did, (see history) but it was most likely a glitch (the rich text editor is prone to doing things like that no and then). Rather than hitting save, maybe hit the cancel button next time (underneath the edit summary box, beside "Show Changes"). Nothing to worry about. 20:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) User Page Policy Hi. Please note that it is against the User Page Policy to remove posts from user talk pages. If you wish to archive it, that is fine, but straight up removing posts is no allowed. To create an archive add the code below to the top of you talk page and save. Open the red link and cut/paste what you wish to archive into that new page and save. See or ask myself or another admin/committee member for more info/help. 15:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :[[User talk:Bereisgreat/Archive 1|'Bereisgreat']] Re:Differences I am not quite sure but it seems most popular includes articles only while most visited seems to include all pages like the main page and categories--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) doesn't really explain what the difference is, but I think one is for pages with the most number of unique visitors, while the other is for total visits a page has received, even if it the same users viewing it. 22:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:GIFS GIFS can be tricky. When making them, you have to make them the size you want them to be on the wiki or else they don't play. They can be very intricate. I have never made one so the best person to talk to would be Tinni though she has not been around for a while unfortunately.-- No Problem :)-- Re:References Sorry I didn't see your first message. The reference style is not controlled through any css or anything. I don't think there is anything special to them but Yyp may know if there is.-- I was meaning to look that up myself to use on the Darker than Black wiki as I started work on referencing the site (only the entire wiki left to go!), but couldn't find it at first. I eventually figured out that it is part of some code which is imported onto the site thanks to Dantman. I've copied the code below, but I haven't tested it out so I can't be certain that it works as it does here. Hope that helps 18:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) /** * References styling changes. * * -Reduce the size of the references to make them fit better. * -Use 2column layout for neatness when the browser will support it. (Ignore validator errors) * -Highlight active references to help navigation. * (Default highlight is a light blue. Individual wiki may copy the OVERRIDE section to pick another color.) */ .references { font-size: 90%; -moz-column-count: 2; -webkit-column-count: 2; column-count: 2; } .references > li { margin-right: 25px; } /* Avoid background overlapping into 2nd column numbers. */ /* OVERRIDE */ .references > li:target, .reference:target { background-color: #DDEEFF; } /* END:OVERRIDE */ We have it in both our MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css as an import (the very first line). 19:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Hopefully it will work because I want to use it as well. 19:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) That's great. Must put that up on DtB now. 21:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help? I can't see the harm, so sure, go ahead and let me know what you need help with, and I'll see if I'm able to help :). Adam Restling (talk) 19:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collapsible No css involved as far as I know, just a template. The code for it is at Template:Hidden. Just add what you want to make collapsible between : and it should work for you. If not, then Community Central is your best bet as I checked and cant seen any css or js code for it. 20:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :It probably needs the show hide code found at w:c:dev:ShowHide.-- Not that I was much help there, but you're welcome. Hope you get it working 20:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Twitter Yup, that's us, @BleachWikia. We decided against being part of the @WikiAnime feed because it meant having so many non-Bleach things on the main page, but it was left up in the air whether or not to make one of our own. Decided to give it a go for a couple of months as a trial. Hope the new year is treating you well. 13:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip and I'll see what I can do about the background when I have a bit more time on my hands. Hopefully wont be like that for too long. 21:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Adding FUR Hey there!! I can see you are having some trouble adding Fair Use Rationale!! Now as you can see you accidentally added two templates, you may have made a mistake with the initial upload so when you are uploading, could you please make sure you double chack what is in the summary box before you upload?? It just leaves a lot of trouble to go back and check it over later!! Also, we like to make sure that we have the page of the chapter you get the screenshot from in the FUR as it makes it easier to find and it's better attributed that way!! Also, please try to add categories as they are important for use later to catelogue the images and easier to check if somebody may be uploading a duplicate!! If you can try to do these that would be great, thanks!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Please relax, I was just giving you advice!! The reason this place is so strict is because its a very large franchise that is still ongoing so please understand that!! It's not too difficult once you get the hand of it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually didn't notice the exclamation points since I use them all time!! I noticed you moaning which is why I asked you to relax!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:40, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well you did go off on a tangent about rules I didn't create that I (and other consistent members) also follow when I gave you some friendly advice to prevent more work being created for others that are trying to concentrate on other projects!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 23:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Just to put an end to this, here is an example of fair use rationale filled out, I have placed x's on the fields which need to be changed for every upload. Any field with out an X can stay as it is on the example. I have included one for anime and manga images. Feel free to save this and copypaste when uploading-- Category:Episode X screenshots ::::I don't mind the exclamation points, if you want to use them on my page that's fine!! Would be very hypocritical of me if I always use them and get annoyed if somebody else uses them!! I've used them for the better part of a decade now so it's habit that when I type online it automatically happens!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Glad it makes you happy then!! :) [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gifs Well I have yet to find a site that has excellent quality videos. Some people say that horrible subs torrents are, but Idk, I usually just use the vids here. Also, I use a program called Virtual dub to make my gifs, though I haven't made a gif in quite some time. Also I have been meaning to talk to you guys about that...it hasn't been going too well, I don't edit on too many wikis so I never really have information to post about other wikis. I thought I could help you guys with the twitter account, but I don't really have the time/nor the knowledge to help you guys with that like I'd want so I think I'm going to have to quit doing it. Sorry :( When I stopped tweeting, that wasn't me quitting without alerting anyone. As I said, I didn't have the time/knowledge necessary so I just kinda forgot, which was my fault. Indeed, I'm only interested in about 4 ongoing manga series. RE:Thumnail Margin Hi Bereis! Sal has fixed that issue. Its a coding issue that has been resolved.-- :Im very well capable of answering myself, but in the event that im not around or busy a committee member or another admin can answer for me. Also No I didnt forget or refuse, least you forget coding and the like for this wiki is determined by staff its not under review. Besides that when the issue the with the thumbnails took place the only significant problem viewed not by just me but others was the right side of the box and thats what was fixed. Its also somewhat odd your following my edits especially those pertaining to media wiki.--